Nadie como tu
by Diiario Kairi
Summary: Al inicio KairixSora pero despues ese amor se termina... pero Kairi despues conoce otro chico. Capitulo 3!
1. Un corazón roto

* * *

**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic que eh echo no hay ni una regla esta mas que claro espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Un corazón roto**

Kairi llego de su fin de semana pero no muy alegre  
pensando en cosas, recordando momentos con los que ha vivido ella con su novio Sora... entro en depresión solo estaba sola con la luz de su cuarto apagada

_Ya no quiero mas... dime la verdad_ -teniendo las manos en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientas que sus lagrimas acariciaba sus mejillas y caían en el suelo- _No aguanto mas, no quiero seguir así... porque pienso en ti..._ -sentada con las manos agarrándose el pelo- _Me mientes?... te dije algo que te lastimo?... dime_ -se acuesta en el suelo a llorar-

Naminé viene al cuarto de Kairi

_Kairi!!_

Naminé abre la puerta de golpe y la ve que estaba en el suelo llorando. La pelirroja solo movió la cabeza para ver a Naminé

_Nami...né_ -con las manos cubriendo su pecho y sonriéndole-  
_Kairi! _-se dirige a su amiga y pone la cabeza de ella en sus piernas. _Que te pasa!!_  
_Nada serio, solo dolor no te preocupes Naminé estaré bien_ -poniéndose a llorar y sus manos topando su rostro- _estaré bien_ -grita mientras llora- _estaré bien  
_

Naminé no decía nada solo veía a su amiga llorar

_Ka-…_ -se pone seria. _Kairi ya vuelvo_  
_A donde vas?_  
_Hablar con Sora_ -se va furiosa-

Kairi con la cabeza agachada y no se les veía los ojos ya que sus mechones del pelo le tapaba  
Naminé no encontraba a Sora pero seguía buscando después de tanto buscar Naminé lo encontró, pero Sora no estaba solo si no que con Riku, Wakka y Tidus

_Sora!._ –lo llamo muy enojada

Sora y los demás estaban sentados y riéndose, el chico mira a Naminé con una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión de ella, miro serio en eso Naminé se dirige a el y le da una cachetada y los demás quedaron con ojos abiertos y Sora solo miro a Naminé con una expresión sorprendente

_Mientras tu riendo, Kairi esta en su cuarto llorando_ -teniendo los puños de sus manos bien apretados  
_Porque?_ –pregunto Sora  
_Porque? PORQUE!_, _Kairi no es la misma desde que salieron, desde que te conoció pensó_ _que eras el chico ideal, pero ella cree que tu la engañas u otra cosa. pobre de ella y tu no le dices nada no hablas con ella ni un hola como antes, antes pasabas todo el día con ella ahora que pasa..._

_Nada solo que ya no siento nada por ella _–la deja de mirar y agacha la mirada Sora-

Pero el grupo no se dio cuenta quien estaba hay

_No…_ -la pelirroja miraba al chico con los ojos bien abiertos como si no tuviera alma le brotaba lágrimas y Naminé se da vuelta a mirar a Kairi

_Kairi…_

Sora se baja de la banca y se dirige a la pelirroja

_Kairi yo…_ -acercando la mano de el al hombre de la chica

_No me toques_ –mirando el suelo mientras lloraba

_Eh?_ –Sora se quedo con la mano quieta en el aire

_No me toques, no me hables ni quiero verte!!_ –lo mira con una cara de rabia con los ojos lloroso y sale corriendo.

_No te le acerques_ –Naminé se coloca alado de Sora enojada y sin mirarlo

_Kairi…_ -dijo Sora

Sora solo miraba derecho en donde salio Kairi corriendo y luego corrió la rubia para alcanzar a su amiga. La pelirroja no veía a donde corría solo lloraba y seguía corriendo más delante de ella había un chico y Kairi como no veía a donde corría choco con el

* * *

**Ok aquí eh terminado el primer capitulo, al principio es como todo triste pero como nadie a hecho un fic así pues quería ver como salía. Espero que me escriban en Reviews acepto de todo ****comentarios, saludos criticas…etc. Gracias… Byee-byy!**


	2. Un nuevo amigo

**Holaa! Ette les traigo un nuevo capitulo nn espero que ahora te guste Roxas ¬¬ bueno tu entiendes ¬¬ porque o si no jodete xD es broma**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2 – Un amigo nuevo**

Cuando el Castaño miraba a la chica correr el no mas hizo seguir con sus amigos como si no pasara nada cuando la chica corría ella tropezó con alguien que no conocía

_Hey! Ten cuidado_ –Dijo el Sujetándola del brazo para que no se cayera

_Disculpa_ –abriendo los ojos cristalizados

_Descuida…_ -le contento el chico con una dulce sonrisa. _¿Y dime como te llamas?_

_Ka…Kairi y tu?_

_Roxas, y que hace una dulzura por aquí sola y triste a estas horas_ –mirándola dulcemente.

_Pues yo…_ -bajando la mirada para llorar

_No, no llores_.-le levanta el rostro con la mano para secarle las lagrimas e hizo que Kairi se ruborizara. _No llores aunque apenas te conozca ya se lo que te pasa_

_Kairi!!_ –Era Naminé llamándola y se acerca a ella. _Quien es?_

_Naminé _–Kairi le responde sonriendo. _El es Roxas, Roxas ella es Naminé mi mejor amiga_

_Mucho gusto Naminé._ –contesto el rubio

_Igualmente Roxas, y ¿de donde eres?_

Roxas no sabia que responder ya que era un chico solo y solo vivía en el callejón de Villa Crepúsculo

_Bueno em… no tengo hogar pero vivo en el callejón en Villa Crepúsculo_

Kairi Quedo sorprendida

_Hey Roxas y que tal si te vas a mi casa a quedarte_. –Contesto Kairi

_Que dices? Pero si ni siquiera me conoces._ –Dijo Roxas

_Y que? Se ve que eres una buena persona además mis padres me dejan hacer lo que quiera y me puedo juntar con la gente que quiera_

_Eso es verdad_ –Contesto Naminé

_Vamos!_-dijo Kairi con una amable sonrisa

Los tres se fueron hablando Roxas al medio y Kairi solo lo miraba y reía

"_Valla Creo que Kairi se puso mejor después del encuentro de Roxas que bien" _–Naminé se lo dijo para si misma.

Ya en la casa de Kairi

_Bueno chicos yo me voy para allá_ –Dijo la rubia señalando la Derecha

_Ok! Nos vemos mañana Naminé_ _y gracias _–Kairi se despide

_Cuídate y un gusto en conocerte_–contesto Roxas

_Igualmente adiós!_ –se marcha

_Bueno entremos_ –dijo Kairi.

_Madre te presento a un amigo el es Roxas_. –Kairi se lo dijo sonriendo

_Buenas noches señora_. –contesto Roxas nervioso

_Buenas noches_. -contesto la madre de Kairi

_Mamá ¿se puede quedar Roxas por unos días? Es que tiene un problema _–luego de decir _esto le dijo algo en el oído._ –no tiene a donde vivir

_Eh?_ –la madre mira a Roxas sorprendida

_Por favor!!_ –Kairi suplicándole

_Esta bien puedes quedarte_. -contesto su madre

_Enserio!!_ . –los dos jóvenes contestaron al mismo tiempo Kairi feliz y Roxas sorprendido

_Claro, diciéndome esto Kairi, pues obvio_

_Mama eres la mejor_ –le da un abrazo. _Bueno Roxas sígueme te diré a donde dormirás._-coge a Roxas de la mano y se lo lleva a la habitación

Ya en la habitación

_Bueno es aquí_ –prende la luz. _Oye Roxas y que edad tienes?_

_15 y tu?_

_También, que bien no?_

_Si… oye Kairi gracias por dejarme estar aquí_

_De nada_. –viendo en el closet ropa. _Ten este será tu pijama_

_Creo que me quedare grande_ –riéndose

_Jeje lo se pero es calientito, Mañana vamos al mall a comprarte ropa, ya que con la que estas, esta sucia_

_Es verdad, pero no tengo dinero_

_De eso no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo_ –respondió Kairi pegándose en el pecho

_Va..vale_

_Bueno Roxas mi casa es tu casa si quieres algo solo hazlo mis padres no se enojan_

_Muchas gracias Kairi, te digo algo…_

_Dime_

_Ese chico no sabe como eres, eres agradable e inteligente_

_Gracias Roxas._ –le responde con un beso en la mejilla. Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu bueno hasta mañana

Luego de varios días Roxas formo parte de la familia de Kairi. La pelirroja conoció más de la vida de Roxas, ya eran como hermanos. En la mañana…

_Roxas despierta, despierta!!_ –salta en la cama de Roxas

_Aaa? Que?._ –medio dormido. Que hora es?

_Tarde_. –riéndose abre las cortinas y el brillo de la luz hizo y Roxas se despertara

_Vale, vale tú ganas_

_Apurate que salimos a comer _

Después de todo los dos salieron caminaron hasta el Mc Donald en la entrada Kairi vio que a un chico sentado en una mesa este chico se dio cuenta de que Kairi estaba allí, la pelirroja en ese momento se puso seria y recordó todo lo que paso con Sora y el rubio noto que Kairi estaba mirando alguien

_Que pasa Kairi_.-contesto Roxas y luego voltio haber a quien miraba y si era Sora sentado en un puesto

Pero Kairi no dijo nada solo se latía rápido su corazón hasta que Sora se levanto y se dirigía a Kairi

_Roxas vemos nos_ –dijo Kairi con voz baja y mirando al castaño

Roxas solo vio a Kairi justo en ese momento en el que el castaño venia el rubio le tomo la mano a Kairi y se echaron a Correr y Sora al ver como salio Kairi de allí, el se quedo parado. Luego de tanto correr Kairi mira para atrás

_Ya no nos sigue_. –se detuvo

_Menos mal, el era Sora?_

_Si… _-agachando la mirada

_Kairi…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ette bueno lo en la parte que Roxas no tiene hogar gomene pero es que no sabia como continuarla y es por eso puse eso… se lo que pensaran "Pobre Roxas" pero después se queda en la casa de Kairi - y de nuevo perdón por eso, espero que igual les guste mañana a lo mejor ponga la otra parte**

**Saludos a todos nn**


	3. Junto a ti

**Capitulo 3 – Junto a ti**

Roxas levanta su rostro y luego la lleva contra la pared y la besa, la pelirroja se ruborizo, mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras que le broto un lagrimas, el rubio dejo de besarla y se dio cuenta que hizo algo que no debió

_Lo…lo siento Kairi_.-lo dijo alejándose un poco de ella-.

_Descuida._ –contesto ruborizada-.

_Pero no lo evite, Kairi… tu…tu me gustas!_

La pelirroja solo miro al chico y no dijo nada

_Vamos al lugar de siempre?._ –Pregunto Roxas extendiéndole la mano-. _Lo que pasa es que como tengo a mis amigos allí pues quiero visitarlo quieres?_

_Vale._ –acepta tomándole la mano

Los dos chicos fueron a tomar el tren pero no dijeron ni una palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar de siempre.

_Wa aquí es donde vienes?._ –dijo Kairi muy alegre-.

Si… pero veo que no hay nadie… -contesto el chico-. _Kairi…_ -tomándole la mano y poniendo sus dedos entremedios de los de ella y con el otro brazo se la acerco-. _Es muy pronto pero… te gustaría ser mi novia?_

Roxas le pregunto mirándole a los ojos mientras estaban cara a cara y vibraban sus ojos pero unas voces fueron interrumpidas e hicieron que los dos se separaban, Hayner abriendo la cortina de la entrada y mira que estaba Roxas

_Eh?_. –se asombra Hayner-.

_Que pasa?._ –entra Olette riéndose pero al ver a Roxas se asombra también

_Que hay!?._ –Dijo Roxas levantando la mano para saludar y les dibujo una sonrisa-.

_Roxas!_. –dijo Pence entrando-.

_Es bueno verte_. –Dijo Olette con sus manos juntas-.

_En donde te habías metido he?._ –Dijo Hayner aun estando sorprendido-.

_En Isla destino en la casa de Kairi._ –Le contesto con una gota en la frente-. _Bueno les presento a Kairi_

_Buenas_. –Sonriéndoles-.

_Así que tu eres Kairi, gracias por cuidar de Roxas te debo una._ –Dijo Olette tomándole de las manos-.

_De nada_

_Bueno, soy Olette_

_Hayner._ –Apuntándose con el pulgar mientras sonreía-.

_Me llamo Pence_

_Un gusto a todos, así que uds son amigos de Roxas cierto?_

_Si… los mejores. _–Respondió Hayner mientras agarró a Roxas y con su puño le fregaba la cabeza

_Hayner… duele._ –decía el rubio y todos empezaron a reír Hayner soltó a Roxas y este se sobaba la cabeza-.

_Bueno ya vuelvo._ –dijo Hayner con una voz burlesca dicho esto Hayner se fue corriendo y Olette y Pence salieron detrás de el-.

_Que simpáticos son._ –Decía la pelirroja con su sonrisa de siempre

_Si…_ -mientras que se sobaba la cabeza

_Te dolió?_

_Que?... no jaja_

_Roxas… ._-sin mirarlo

_Dime._ –le contesto mirándola y ella estaba ruborizada

_Estos minutos lo he pensado mientras estaban ellos… y si… me gustaría ser tu novia_. –Le alzo la mirada-.

_Entonces_…

_Si, ahora somos más que amigos_

Dicho esto la pelirroja se le acerca y le roba un beso y sus manos las apoya en el pecho del rubio la abraza se la cintura los dos mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras retrocedían la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el sofá, el rubio cayó encima de la pelirroja se miraron sonrojados, Kairi tenia sus manos en su pecho pero luego de unos segundos siguió besando al rubial, el rubio afirmándose de la superficie del sofá seguía besándola hasta que la pelirroja lo dejo de besar, pero el chico le siguió son su cuello justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos

_Creo que estamos molestando._ –era la voz de Hayner

_Parece que tenemos la media orquesta no chicos?.- _esa fue Olette

La pareja se separó uno en cada orilla del sofá al ver a los 3 ahí mirándolos, los dos ruborizados y la pelirroja con vergüenza, la castaña se dirigió a abrazar a la pelirroja solo por la emoción que vio. _Que pasa Olette. _La castaña movió la cabeza.

_No nada… solo cuida de Roxas vale_

_Claro. _–le sonrió

_Y que fuiste hacer Hayner?. _–cuestiono Roxas

_Mm. quería ver si estaba la pandilla de Séifer_

_Séifer? Quien es? _.-Pregunto Kairi

_Es un chico que siempre busca pelea y siempre anda molestando junto a dos chicos_

Y seguían hablando de distintos temas hasta que el reloj de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo sonó 7 veces, Kairi y Roxas, ahora parejas se despidieron, la pelirroja se hizo amigos ese día. Iván por el camino el rubio iba un metro detrás de su chica con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo, mientras que ella iba caminando con su cabeza mirando el suelo con sus manos juntas adelante con una sonrisa relajada dibujada en su cara mientras que estaba un poco sonrojada el rubio mientras estaba mirando el cielo miro de reojo a la Pelirroja se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda y le tomo las manos poniendo sus dedos entremedio de las de ella mientras caminaban luego que se puso alado y le tomo la mano se miraron y sonrieron y así se fueron a la casa.

_Madre llegamos._ –desde la puerta

_Kairi hija te tengo noticias_

_Eh?... cuales?_

_Tu padre y yo nos vamos de vacaciones te quedaras sola con Roxas por un mes_

_Un mes! _

Kairi quedo sorprendida ya que será un mes sin sus padres en casa y solo estará en casa sola con Roxas, miraba al rubio. _"Roxas me pide que sea su novia y ahora mis padres salen de vacaciones? Que confidencia todo un mes con Roxas que alegría"_. Se lo dijo para si misma sonriendo mientras ponía su mano debajo de su boca y un poco con rubor

"_Un mes solo con Kairi, sorprendente jeje esto es una casualidad nunca me había pasado esto bueno a cuidarla no mas como siempre"_ –diciendo Roxas para si mismodibujando una sonrisa mientras que le caía una gota de su frente y este también con rubor

_que pasa dije algo que no debía?_-contesto la madre

_que?? Noo!, no es eso..jeje es solo que lo dijiste muy pronto bueno y cuando se vas?_

_En dos dias_

_Que se diviertan. –agrego el rubio_

_Gracias Roxas, y cuida de Kairi por favor_

_Como siempre jeje._ –en forma de burla contesto el rubio

_Tu siempre cuidando de mi madre, cuando aprenderás que ya crecí uff _–inflando las mejillas

_Te tengo que cuidar, tu siempre serás mi bebe._

Cuando dijo esto la madre de Kairi ella quedo con vergüenza, _"tu siempre serás mi bebe, aaa! Mamá como pudiste decir eso ahora Roxas me molestara para siempre" _se lo dijo a si misma con la mirada de vergüenza y el rubio hizo una risa de forma de burla la pelirroja lo miro y quedo con mas vergüenza, la mamá se fue hacer lo que tenia que hacer mientras que los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero la pelirroja no se fue contenta si no avergonzada cerro la puerta a oscura se acostó en su cama abrazando una almohada y en cinco minutos se quedo dormida, después el rubio quedo pensando en Kairi y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica tocó la puerta pero nadie respondía abrió la puerta y la vio que estaba durmiendo se le acerco solo la luz de la luna iluminada el cuarto y Kairi de dio vuelta dormida quedando mirando al rubio dejando el brazo al aire y el rubio sonriendo solo quería besarle esos hermosos labios la miraba tiernamente sentado en el suelo acariciándole su hermosa cara hasta que ella abrió un poco los ojos.

_Ro…xas…?? _

_Ahá! Solo vine haberte mi bebe_

"_Mi bebe"_-en ese momento recordó a su madre. _Aaa Roxas eres un-. _–mientas se sentaba rápidamente con el puño al aire

Kairi no dejo terminar la frase ya que un beso selló sus labios. Kairi respondió a ese beso cerrando los dos los ojos, sin pensar Roxas se levanto sin dejar de besar a Kairi, subiéndose a la cama y acorralando a su chica, con sus piernas alado de las cadera de Kairi, la pelirroja hizo un gemido de miedo haciendo que se parara de el, se sentó rápidamente empujando muy suave a Roxas y apoyándose de la pared

_Roxas noo!_

_Que pasa? Piensas que…_

_Ahá no quiero somos todavía muy jóvenes._ –mirándolo con un rubor

_Tontita jaja como crees que te haré eso claro que no!_

_Enserio?_

_Claro no te preocupes. _


End file.
